Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/10 December 2015
03:31 if it's funny i'll like it 03:31 But I'll tell you one thing 03:31 it doesn't need to be dirty 03:32 Well 03:32 For me, they can't be normal 03:32 Like "Hi i'm okay right now" "Something happens" "Rage: FUUUU" 03:32 That's a pretty average comic 03:58 Bearjedi, are you alive? 04:02 FNAF 6 CONFERMED 04:02 what 04:05 Hey Guys! 04:05 DJ here 04:05 hey DJ 04:05 ST, long time no see? 04:05 Yea. 04:05 I just became an admin... 04:05 incredible :p 04:07 i must know like 20 people that have been admins on a wiki or on some other place 04:10 ... 04:10 well i better eat my Food 04:10 Lunch* 04:10 PTp 04:10 ST 04:10 Bac 04:10 ugh 04:10 Thaks for Pinging me 04:11 i literally pinged all letters on the alphabet to know when someone says anything 04:11 ... 04:11 So anyways 04:11 I'm making a NIGHTMARE plant 04:12 Wait, lemme eat my lunch 04:12 It's going to be incredibly scary (Not really) 04:12 it's 12:12 PM to me 04:12 Healix's brain will be exposed, I'll tell ya that 04:12 it's 02:12 am for me. 04:12 Plus, Our test is OVER yay! 04:12 It's 8:12 PM for me 04:12 what 04:14 i wish there was a bigger and better version of pvz 1 or a pc version of pvz 2 04:15 IKR 04:15 Guys 04:15 hi dj 04:15 Imagine a PvZ2 by Popcap 04:15 JUST Popcap 04:15 well 04:15 the game is good as it is 04:15 i just wanted a pc version of pvz2 04:15 me too 04:15 ... 04:16 Hi SM 04:16 why do you keep using dots, DJ? 04:16 it seems like you think i'm annoying, in fact, i am 04:16 Lol 04:16 cuz my internet is a bit slow and i'm doing it because sometimes, the coments dosen't load in 04:17 fair enough 04:17 :P 04:17 OMG Nightmare Healix Flower is way too scary 04:17 Fun Fact: We a have a mall with a supermarket named SM 04:17 (Again not really) 04:17 OMG 04:17 YES 04:17 A MALL BASED ON ME! 04:17 SFM 04:18 lol 04:18 eat ait and you can talk later 04:18 eat it* 04:19 delicious 04:19 Well 04:19 It's better than nothing 04:20 i'll play some paper mario 04:21 back 04:21 Plants vs. Zombies: Weird PvZCC Worlds what's ur oppinion? 04:21 Oh my gawd :P 04:22 fun fact: those facts aren't funny, just interesting. 04:22 But we do have more Filipino bloods 04:23 Oh :P 04:23 but we don't speak chinese 04:23 I find them funny 04:24 and became an optional language 04:24 to what 04:24 and was removed from the official languages in the philippines 04:24 but some of the languages of spanish has entered our filipino language 04:25 let's go bowling! 04:25 but in different pronunciation and spelling 04:26 like Family, the spanish of it is Familia, and the Filipino of it is Pamilya 04:26 Lol @Swaggy Trappy 04:27 hey pea, let's go bowling 04:27 we don't have C F J Q V X Z in our language 04:27 PeashooterThePeacannon: NOOOO 04:27 wow, really DJ? 04:28 ya 04:28 Well other than that we do have more 04:28 what are they? 04:28 like Telephone 04:29 Cuz some of the spanish languages has entered the filipino languages 04:29 hm 04:29 i'm confused 04:29 but i understand a bit 04:30 Cuz some of the spanish languages has entered the filipino languages = what are they 04:30 like telephone = the spanish of it is the same as filipino but different pronunciation and spelling 04:30 that's cool 04:31 i am not just trying to trick you saying that's cool 04:31 it's really cool 04:31 thx, We really love what you just said to our culture 04:31 btw what country are you again? 04:31 brazil. 04:32 and the pronunciation and spelling of telephone is the same in portuguese and english 04:32 just instead of ph, it's f 04:32 telefone 04:32 oh 04:32 cool 04:33 *i mean really cool 04:33 *Fun Fact: Portuguese is not the first language of Brazil 04:33 actually 04:34 what 04:34 but, other languages on brazil , but i think some of them are extinct because they we're overruled by the Portuguese languge 04:35 same as America and Canada 04:35 even i didn't know that. 04:35 i'll research it better later. 04:36 since Portugal invaded your country, Portuguese is native you brazil 04:36 like the philippines, spanish is native to us 04:36 yea, i know that 04:36 but i still didn't know the exact language people spoke here before portugal came. 04:37 plus, America and Canada has there own language than english, some of them are already extinct because it was overruled by English since Uk invaded there country 04:37 Ikr... 04:37 Plus, that's good for you, because, If Portuguese didn't invaded your country, i think your country will have many different languages 04:38 i think 04:38 but good thing our country still speaks our languages during the spanish period 04:39 but Fun Fact: there are 175+ regional/native languages in the philippines 04:39 we have 175+ languages 04:39 One thing bad about brazil is how some people think they're the best because they're brazilian and thestupid jokes they make here. 04:39 175? 04:39 GOD 04:39 + 04:39 or more 04:40 So when i went to the bicol province of my country, they have there own language, which is called Bicolano 04:40 Plus, Filipino and Tagalog are the same 04:41 too much info 04:41 my brain 04:41 it's so tainy (heavy) 04:41 ... 04:43 Papear 04:43 cool, right? 04:43 already said 04:43 yes 04:43 now shut up 04:43 just kidding 04:43 yes 04:46 well i better go and do something els 04:47 bye 04:47 i'm playing paper mario 04:47 goodbye DJ 04:47 just gonna go afk 04:58 ScribbleMasterer, Can you make me a picture of Pyro Pear? 04:58 Pyro Pear 04:58 ScribbleMasterer? SM? 04:58 can you 04:58 sure 05:00 thx 05:00 send it to me when ur done 05:05 Rx2, Question, Do i suck? 05:05 will i be banned for answering 05:06 05:06 No 05:06 No 05:06 Why 05:07 because you can screenshot it and possibly get me blocked/demoted 05:07 It's ok 05:07 I asked you 05:07 if not then you said yes, still no 05:07 or tell it in pm 05:07 pyro pear 05:07 05:07 cool1 05:07 SM 05:08 Thx! 05:08 np 05:09 Rx2, Why would i demote you, i ask you 05:09 SM, i will give you back what u just did 05:24 and then some blatant crossover for desert http://prntscr.com/9ceqsw 05:25 looks like whipped cream 05:25 in a pixelated game 05:28 :V 05:28 its undertale 05:29 what is it with undertale that everyone loves 05:29 ech 05:29 i don'tlike it 05:29 why dont you like it 05:32 hi 05:42 ScribbleMasterer 05:42 ? 05:42 Wanna collab on a new world 05:42 nah 05:42 And scrap Jailyard Jumble 05:43 http://prntscr.com/9ceud9 05:45 Rx2 05:45 ? 05:45 Why did you scrap Historical Museum 05:45 i never did???? 05:46 You kinda never do anything on it 05:46 did i even make a page for it 05:46 No 05:46 On Scrape Vine you called it Historical Mansion 05:46 did i? 05:46 Yeah, in the Travel Log at least 05:47 oh yeah i did 05:54 Guys 05:55 Does anyone of you knows how to get a PvZ2 Digger Zombie? 05:55 sprites 05:58 uh 05:58 draw them? 06:00 ... 06:00 maybe' 06:00 Crazy Dave vs. Dr. Zomboss 06:00 Pk made me in charge for the designs 06:00 of zombies 06:00 and some of the pictures 06:01 Crazy Dave vs. Dr. Zomboss?file=CDVDZFlag ZombieHD.png 06:01 Also, I just made this..\ 06:22 LD 06:22 how's your day? 06:22 06:23 i have been forgotten 06:30 nope 06:31 you aren't forgotten 06:31 back 06:31 i'm doing something 06:34 Back 06:34 i'll be back (terminator) 06:34 DJ? 06:34 Swaggy, can I call you Swaggy? 06:34 i bet a car will run through the tab with swag trap in it 06:34 hehehe 06:34 yea sure Pea 06:35 fun that's what i just did scribble 06:35 ;) 06:35 .-. 06:36 OMG 06:36 what? 06:36 I'm finally done with Nightmare Healix Flower 06:36 nice! 06:36 06:36 Corn vs. Zombies corn 06:36 It looks scary 06:36 Not like SUPER SCARY 06:36 can i see? 06:37 Lemme upload it 06:37 hi everyone 06:37 I knwo it doesn't look scary, but I'm sure it'll make you laugh 06:37 Hello, LD 06:37 Back 06:37 hi! 06:37 Hey DJ 06:37 hello, lawndefender 06:37 hey dj 06:37 hey everybody 06:37 i is crazy 06:38 Peacanno, ca I see Nightmare Healixflower? 06:38 Anyone knows AndroJuniarto? 06:38 nope 06:39 06:39 What do you guys think? 06:39 Oh fudge 06:39 I accidently over written Healix's HealixFlower no glow 06:39 I hope she doesn't find out 06:39 Also to be honest, My nightmare Healix Flower is not that scary 06:39 holy 06:40 What? 06:40 that thing 06:40 I know it'funny looking [06:40 ...it scares me... 06:40 I tried so hard to make it scary 06:40 Dude, tell the truth 06:40 it really does 06:40 I know it looks stupid 06:40 it doesn't make me jump but it does look scary 06:40 it looks like frankenstein 06:40 Alright I believe you 06:41 FRANKENSTEIN DEFINITELY HAS BLOOD DRIPPING DOWN ITS EXPOSED BRAIN. 06:41 (Frankenstein doesn't drip blood or have an exposed brain in the first place) 06:41 he just has pins in his head 06:41 Hey PTP, can you give my page a makeover? 06:41 not EXACTLY looks like Franken 06:42 What do you mean, DJ? 06:42 Oh okay @ Lanw 06:42 Lawn* 06:43 i know no philosophy, but that briefcase 06:43 it scares me 06:43 DJ, what do you mean give your page a makeover? 06:43 What briefcase? 06:43 I think the Crazy Dave vs. Zomboss page 06:43 the blue one 06:44 *PTP, like, you know, giving it a proper thing 06:44 You mean alayout? 06:45 Or... 06:45 I'm sorta confused 06:45 oh noes 06:45 the lawn defender was eaten 06:45 we're all gonna die 06:46 oh em gee 06:47 Lol 06:47 EH OH EL 06:47 PTP, i mean, giving it a proper page layout? can you do it for me? 06:47 Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Pagelayout 06:48 You want me to change the official page layout? 06:48 And then change one of your pages to it? 06:48 Thread:277341 I wonder how our little Wavern will react? 06:49 DJ, is that a yes? 06:49 quests in aura kingdom are so easy 06:50 *PTp, i mean, This page: 06:50 Flag Zombie (DJcraft789) 06:50 OH GAWD 06:50 It has 2 mistakes 06:50 On what's avilable 06:50 One 06:51 I didn't know zombies could be twice as special (Look at the infobox) 06:51 And did you know that Flag Zombie is teh first zombie to appear infront of the wave of zombies NOT being protected by other zobmies? 06:51 wait but flag zombies are in the pvz game 06:51 the* 06:51 06:52 But it's my version 06:52 ST 06:52 but it's the same name 06:53 you should change it 06:53 PT, it's a glitch 06:53 Player's House (PvZ:ZC) 06:53 ST 06:54 same... 06:54 name, but diff 06:54 Ik 06:55 DJ 06:56 ... 06:56 PTP, but can you give it a makeover? 06:56 for me? 06:58 Flag Zombie (CDvDZ) 06:58 just renamed it 06:58 *i 06:58 just renamed it 06:58 now it wont be as confusing 07:00 If yudun't wanna 07:00 well ok then 07:00 i wonder why English is the international language 07:01 it's easy, it doesn't have much rules for spelling (unlike portuguese) 07:02 Back again 07:04 DJ 07:04 07:04 I have a question 07:05 File:H2OrangePTP.png File:H2Orange.png 07:05 WHO'S PICTURE IS BETTER? 07:05 That's a really hard choice TBH 07:06 @DJ and Swag 07:06 *Waits for a response from DJCraft789 and Swag Trap * 07:08 *Continues waiting from a Response from Swag Trap and DJcraft789 * 07:09 back 07:10 DJ 07:10 Who's picture is better? 07:10 Mine or Scribble's? 07:11 SM's sorry just being honest 07:11 It's okay 07:11 I'm a bad artist anyway :P 07:11 Sorry Pea, SM's better 07:12 I don't consider myself that bad of an artist 07:12 I mean 07:12 you should upgrade to windows 7 or 8 07:13 SM has Gimp Paint.net, Photoshop or at least MS Paint 07:13 good job tho 07:13 windows vista sucks so much 07:13 IKR 07:13 But 07:13 Windows 10 sucks 07:13 My Windows Vista is on a Laptop 07:13 WTF 07:13 Windows 8.1 is AWESOME! 07:13 YOU WANNA KNOW THE REALLY DONG SUCKING SUCKS OF SUCKING SUCKS OF SUCKING SUCK 07:13 TRY OUT WINDOWS VISTA 07:13 i regret telling my dad to update his computer 07:14 why 07:14 why dj 07:15 i regret regretting 07:16 I'm... 07:17 eating my merienda 07:17 dj 07:17 why did you regret telling your dad to update his computer 07:18 because the printer doesn't work anymore on his 07:18 for why is that 07:20 for works 07:21 Back 07:22 S S 07:22 ... 07:22 Wut 07:24 DJ 07:24 .. 07:24 wait 07:24 DJ 07:24 .. 07:24 wait 07:25 What? 07:25 just saying... 07:25 ... 07:25 Saying what? 07:26 ... = gonna change my prof 07:26 prof? 07:26 Professor Oak :P 07:30 Back 07:30 Profile 07:30 Oh cool 07:30 DJ 07:30 I like your new Profile Picture 07:30 DJcraft789 07:30 nice prof pic 07:30 Hey Guys, Refresh your chat 07:31 cuz 07:31 If you type DJ 07:31 you'll see something 07:31 awesome! 07:31 just go leave the chat and join 07:32 Okay 07:32 Dj 07:32 DJ 07:32 lol 07:32 DJ 07:32 DJ 07:32 DJ 07:32 DJ DJ DJ DJ kappa 07:32 I duns ee anything 07:32 it's his profile pic as an emote 07:33 PTP, Cuz u didn't refresh 07:33 your chat 07:34 Oh 07:34 \ 07:34 Lemme refrush 07:34 Emeraldgreeny 07:34 HKH 07:35 Naren3000 07:35 Wikia-Critic 07:35 Wikia-Critic 07:35 Also, where's Wikia Critic? 07:35 ... 07:35 I don't see him in a long time too 07:35 uk 07:35 english 07:35 *england 07:35 lol 07:35 i meant 07:35 ugh 07:35 nvm 07:36 Back 07:36 Swag 07:36 You do know W-C is a GIRL right? 07:37 (astro) 07:37 well i did 07:37 i forgot 07:37 Pea 07:38 Lol 07:38 Don't ever tell her that 07:38 Why? 07:39 She 07:39 Seems 07:39 To 07:39 Hate 07:39 People 07:39 Who 07:39 Confuse 07:40 Her 07:40 For 07:40 Male 07:40 But dude, i forgot 07:40 it has been a long time 07:40 She hates it so much, she completely made a swear thing about DJ 's mistake on the Featured User description about her being male 07:41 BUT IT HAS BEEN A LONG TIME 07:41 wait, he don't like being a girl? 07:42 *i mean she don't like being agirl 07:42 HEHEHEHE 07:42 My comic 07:42 The dirty concept is back 07:42 DJ , no you called her a male on the Featured User 07:42 oh 07:43 And she completely raged in Private Message about me mistaking her for male. 07:45 ... 07:45 Yeah... 07:45 why did she swore thing to me 07:45 Anyways 07:46 Because she complained about you confusing new users about me about your mistake 07:46 why does she rage when people confund her with a male anyways 07:46 She seems to get mad, though I love the way she does it without looking immature or flaming 07:46 humans make mistakes 07:46 I just love the way she works on this wiki 07:46 Well, that's that :P 07:47 I'm making my second comic 07:47 It's about getting caught Fapping by your sister 07:47 Or some female relative/friend 07:47 can you reference me on the next one? 07:47 just kidding. 07:48 h, I can 07:48 Oh* 07:48 I bet I can do it in the comic right now 07:48 I'll reference you 07:48 Eh, just asking, you do it if you want 07:48 ;) 07:48 But not like your user 07:48 eya 07:48 yea* 07:49 In the scene he is caught he'll say "Oh uh...I'm just playing FNaF 3 on my computer...Swag Trap is abouta kill me! AGH!" 07:49 Hehehehe 07:49 We both know what was really on his computer ;) 07:49 sunflower porn kappa 07:49 OH GAWD 07:49 HEHEHEHEHE 07:49 So she hates me? 07:49 No 07:49 She hates the mistake 07:50 i did? 07:50 she hates the mistakes i did? 07:50 No just that one you did 07:50 She's fine with you 07:50 i bet she doesn't even remember me 07:51 To be honest, People hates me these days 07:51 i don't hate you. 07:52 well PK do 07:52 i think W-C is also counted 07:52 pk who? 07:52 Princess Kitty 07:53 i don't know him-her 07:53 DJ 07:53 You know why some of us hate you? 07:53 BECAUSE YOU KEEP SAYIGN WE DO 07:53 We don 07:53 t 07:53 But if you keep sayign it, it will come true 07:53 What goes around comes around yunno? 07:54 *Because i made the retiring blog, then 13 voted that i suck and i should leave the wiki again 07:54 If you stay positive, no one will consider you bad, and you WON'T be hated 07:54 * mean returning blog 07:54 which i deleted 07:54 wow 07:55 DJ 07:55 I bet that was a troll 07:55 no 07:56 REALLY DJ 07:56 POLLS DON'T MATTER 07:56 WE CAN EASILY SOCK PUPPET 07:56 i guess your right 07:56 dj 07:56 AND MAKE THE VOTES CHANGE 07:56 TAHT IS WHY WE VOTE INSTEAD OF MAKE POLLS TO PROMOTE PEOPLE 07:56 That* 07:56 i should probably forget all about this then 07:58 plus, I'm going to sleep in afternoon cuz i'm sleep 07:58 y 07:58 but 07:58 i think when i woke up, we could chat and i think i will forgot about the thingy 07:58 well 07:58 sorrry 07:58 guys 07:58 seeya 07:58 Okay :D 07:58 cya 07:59 :D 08:00 :D 08:00 Farted. I guess... 07:58 well 07:58 sorrry 07:58 guys 07:58 seeya 07:58 Okay :D 07:58 cya 07:59 :D 08:00 :D 08:00 Farted. I guess... 08:04 Prepare to fap to my next comic 09:03 Back 09:03 hey 09:04 PTP 09:05 ... 09:05 So 09:05 PeashooterThePeacannon 09:05 trying again 09:05 How's everyone doing 09:06 well um good 09:06 PeashooterThEPeACCannOn 09:06 PTp 09:07 ... 09:11 .. 2015 12 10